


ninja turtles & scuff marks

by OnDesertSky



Series: joshler childhood bff au [1]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Elementary School, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, i rly wanted some bby jish and ty, idek, your teeth will hurt while you read this i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnDesertSky/pseuds/OnDesertSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first time tyler meets josh goes a little something like this </p>
<p>(bby josh & tyler)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ninja turtles & scuff marks

The first time Tyler meets Josh goes a little something like this:

Tyler is sitting on his designated bench at lunch, tiny milk carton in hand. One of the teacher assistants walks up to his table slowly, a small boy with curled brown hair and downcast eyes tucked behind her arm. 

“Hello, Tyler,” the woman smiles. Tyler thinks she smells nice. “I have someone I want you to meet.”

The boy hiding behind the woman shrinks back further, his red tennis shoe scuffing the faded floor tiling. 

“This is Joshua Dun. He just started school today, and I thought you would be the perfect student to show him the ropes since you won the honor award this week.” Tyler feels his cheeks heat faintly at her words. A tiny thread a pride curls through his small frame. He always tries his hardest to be nice to everyone. His mom always tells him you never know when someone is having a bad day.

Tyler frowns to himself a little. The boy looks like he’s having a pretty bad one so far. 

“Is it okay if Joshua has lunch with you today, Tyler?” the woman asks. 

“Call me Josh p-please.” He says quietly. The woman smiles. So does Tyler. The thinks it sounds better, anyways.

Tyler looks at the boy again. He notices his faded Ninja Turtles tee shirt and matching lunch box. His heart thuds hopefully in his seven-year-old chest. 

“You like Ninja Turtles?” Tyler asks, thinking he probably sounds pretty stupid for asking. 

“Y-yeah,” Josh stutters out. “They’re the best.” 

“Who’s your favorite?” Tyler asks, apprehension coloring his tone.

“I like ‘em all,” Josh eyes crinkle a little in concentration. Tyler thinks it’s kinda cute. “But if I hadta pick, probably Mickey-angel-oh. He’s funny.” He stumbles a little over the name, but Tyler thinks it’s pretty hard to say anyways. Plus, it’s pretty cool that Josh didn’t steal Tyler’s favorite Ninja Turtle. He likes Donatello. 

“Cool,” Tyler answers. “Wanna share my Doritos?” 

Josh’s eyes light up. 

“Awesome! Want some of my PB and J?”

“Yeah!” 

The teacher chuckles as she watches Josh scramble up onto the lunchroom bench. It didn’t look like she needed to worry about Josh making new friends after all. As she turned to leave the two boys, she heard Tyler excitedly ask Josh if he wanted to be friends. Josh shyly answered with what sounded like “forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna make this a series, so if you wanna see anything in particular, pls leave it in the comments!


End file.
